


A work of art called you

by Jaro (ARealSlimScotty)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Matt is a painter, Tom is a writer, also Tom is a textbook tsundere fucking fight me, i'll add as i go - Freeform, they a have a class together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10348932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARealSlimScotty/pseuds/Jaro
Summary: Tom was a writer, a poet, an edgy loner... a hopeless romantic. Everything that Matt wasn't. Matt was a painter, an artist, a charmer, and a work of art. But maybe the two could still find love.Slow updates cause I can't write fluff and I suck at updating to begin with.





	1. Chapter 1

Tom set his bag down as he took his seat, getting out his purple notebook and getting ready for class. Creative writing. It was one of his favorite classes of the day. Not just because he had a knack for writing, but also because of who he got to sit next to everyday.

His name was Matt, and he was a breath of fresh air. He was like a cool summer breeze on a hot day. The kind of person you never get tired of seeing. His hair was like sweet jars of honey, it was like fields of marigolds at sunset. A light orange hue that Tom never got tired of. His skin was soft and pale, with freckles scattered about like little stars. Matt was just so beautiful that putting it in words was kind of hard. He was just a whole new level of captivatingly beautiful, and--

“Heya Tom, sorry I’m late I forgot I had class” Matt chirped, sitting down next to Tom and pulling him out of his thoughts. Tom jumped slightly and slammed his notebook shut. He would sooner die than let other people read his sappy poetry. 

“Of course you forgot, ya’ goof,” He teased looking up at Matt and smiling. As much as he teased the ginger he was really head over heels for him, A nicer form of “pulling pigtails” more or less. He shoved his purple notebook back into his bag and pulled out a blue one. The blue one was his actual notebook for class and the purple one was… well it was full of mushy love poems. Tom may have been pretty punk, but deep down inside he was just a hopeless romantic.

Matt just giggled in response to Tom’s teasing, as he got out his own supplies for class. Tom watched him as he did so. He wasn’t exactly subtle with his staring, but Matt seemed to be pretty oblivious to it. Matt was wearing a purple v-neck shirt with a pair of denim shorts, and he had his green jacket tied around his waist. He looked perfect today. He looked perfect everyday.

“Hey tom do you have a pen I could borrow? And was the poetry assignment due today or tomorrow?” Matt asked, once more snapping Tom out of his thoughts.

“Yeah I’ve got a pen, but you should remember to bring one..” Tom mumbled, rummaging around in his bag for a pen and handing it to Matt, “And… fuck the assignments do today… Dammit I forgot to do it…” 

“Well that makes two of us, but I’m sure I can scribble something down real quick... A poem about someone who inspires us, right?” Matt asked again. Tom nodded. He turned to his own paper once Matt started to write… fuck what was he supposed to do? He wasn’t good at writing poetry fast and he wasn’t too keen on the idea of writing a poem gushing about Matt while he was sitting next to Matt. He started to slowly panic as the professor started collecting the poems. What was he supposed to do? He couldn’t write anything good this quick? 

And then in a brilliant moment of not thinking things through, he pulled the purple journal out of his bag and tore out a random page. He scribbled his name on it and handed it to the Professor. What could possibly go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhh... idk what to put here tbh haha

It didn't take long until Tom realized his mistake. God, he was such a fucking idiot… he gave his professor a poem about his big gay crush on Matt! Stupid, stupid, stupid… He slouched down in his seat and leaned onto the table, resting his head in his palms. 

“You okay Tom?” Matt asked, concerned. He turned to look at Tom. “... Did you turn in a bad poem or something?”

Tom looked up, blushing a bit. “I-I uh... I'm fine and my poem was fine, and it's none of your business..” he grumbled. The poem was fine, great even! It was just embarrassing… He looked away from Matt, scowling a bit. Maybe it would look like his face was red from annoyance, not embarrassment.h

“Whatever you say,” Matt shrugged. He was used to Tom’s grumpy attitude by now. he had grown kinda fond of it, in all honesty. “I’m sure your poem was good, though, your writing is always good!”

Tom hid his face in his hands again. His writing wasn’t that good. Matt was just really nice, and perfect and god- Tom just wanted to tell him how perfect he was. But, alas, he wasn’t the best with the whole “feelings” thing.

“Well, now it’s time to read my favorite out of the poems” the professor smiled. Tom gulped. They did this for every assignment, the professor’s favorite work was always read out loud. “This one is by Tom.”

Tom wanted to sink into his chair. He glanced over at Matt, then back at the professor. He silently pleaded that it was a joke or that the professor might change his mind. But he could tell that wasn’t the case when he saw him pick up a piece of lined paper with “TOM” scribbled onto the back. 

“If only you could see, if only I could put it into words. My love for you is ever growing. With every smile, every laugh, every word you speak, I fall a little more. A little harder. I’m falling so much that It hurts and yet I can’t manage to show you. I can’t manage to tell you. Tell you how I love the twinkle in your emerald eyes, how I love stars speckled across your skin, how I love you. All of you. You are perfect in every way, and truly a work of art.” The professor spoke, reading off of the paper.

Tom was silently praying that he would disappear right then and there. A lot can go wrong when you turn in a sappy love poem, apparently. Some of his classmates turned to look at him. They were probably shocked, that Tom wrote that poem. Tom was edgy, he wore dark colors and checker print every day, he had his nails painted black, and had his ears pierced in multiple places. He didn’t really strike anyone as the romantic type. Tom just looked away from them all, his face red with embarrassment.   
Matt seemed to be the most shocked of all, “Did you really write that Tom?” He asked, turning to the brit. Tom just nodded in response. 

“Who did you write it about??” Matt was eager to know all the stuff Tom was trying to hide.

“I.. Wrote it about.. Somebody close to me..” Tom stammered, still looking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the nice comments on the last chapter!! I'll try to update more frequently for you guys qwq


End file.
